And In The End,Its Us
by Lozena
Summary: "Well, because I love you." A series of one-shots based off the songs in my playlist.
1. Beautiful Soul

So I've decided that I'm going to try to write a series of one-shots based on the songs in my list. I'm not sure how many there are, but as long as I can write something to them, I will.

I'm looking for feedback, positive and constructive. No flames! If there something that isn't right, then send me a quick message or review and I'll correct it.

But other than that, get to reading! =)

XxXx

Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney

Atem x Yugi

Atem was sure that he knew who the 'one' was.

Yes, he was still young (at least in the modern human world), but his soul was ancient, and he was ready to find that one to settle with in this new and wonderful oppurtunity of life.

After studying the females of this new world,and dating a few, he'd decided that he didn't wish to spend his time with any of them. They just weren't interesting enough to suit his tastes.

They all had pretty faces and good intentions, but Atem couldn't help but feel as if he was just wasting his love.

Though, as soon as he'd stopped looking, he'd found what he was looking for.

It had been on an afternoon of playing games with his aibou, Yugi. Atem was glad that the child was finally able to focus his time on him and not on the pesky school work he seemed to bring home everyday.

After succesfully demolishing Yugi in a game of Duel Monsters, but not sending him to the shadow realm (that wasn't needed), the younger jumped on him and cried the most worthiest of all war cries.

"TICKLE TIME!"

Atem had never laughed so much in his life. He didn't even know he'd had that many ticklish spots on his body.

After their 'tickle time,' the two laid together on the bed, staring into the other's eyes. Yugi's soft amethyst captivated Atem, and sometime during their rest, he knew that Yugi was the person he was going to spend his life with.

Atem didn't tell the boy right away. He was shocked himself. He wasn't sure how he would go about telling the boy who he guided all these years that he loved him.

He'd pondered it a for a few days, and even asked Anzu for advice.

Atem had finally decided to keep it simple and sweet.

He left one of those small, yellow square pieces of paper with the sticky stuff on the back on Yugi's door knob. On it Atem had requested for Yugi to meet him in his room when he was free.

Of course, Atem was nervous, but he was able to control his axienty.

Yugi was everything that he wanted and needed. His soul was pure and innocent, and his heart was always in the right place, even for people Atem wished he could send to oblivion. He was kind and sweet, determined and almost fearless. Some of that past punkness was still there, but Yugi never let it take over.

He was just...perfect. If there were any greater adjectives, Atem meant every one of them.

"Atem?"

Atem opened his eyes and looked at the door. Yugi was standing there, smiling at him. "Yes, Aibiou?"

Yugi entered the room fully and shut the door behind him. "You said you wanted me for a while..."

Atem sat up and patted the open space in front of him. "Well, come on Aibou. I have to tell you something..."

XxXx

Well there's the end of the first one! I like how it went...Review please! =D


	2. Dance A

So the next song that just so happened to pop up on my playlist was Dance (A**). Lol...I didn't want to write anything based off that song, but then I thought 'Hey,I'm in second and period and this teacher is stupid. Why not?'

Lol. Time for the story.

XxXx

Dance (A**) Remix - Big Sean ft. Nikki Minaj

*Warnings : Twerking Yugi, Pervert Kaiba and Yami

Yugi wasn't the least bit embarressed, even with Shizuka giggling at him. After he saw that one guy on YouTube, he decided he was going to have Anzu teach him some things.

"Zu-Zu, am I going this right?"

Yugi was currently shifting from lef to leg, shaking his hips. Anzu walked around behind him and observed his buttocks. Nodding in approval, she poked him inbetween the cheeks with her big toe. Yugi jumped.

"Yugi, you have officially learned the twerk walk."

Yugi smiled. "Finally. I thought I was never going to get it."

Shizuka started laughing. "That's the easy one. Now if Anzu can teach us how to do it without the walk, then we'll be good."

Yugi grabbed Shizuka's wrists and pulled her up off the couch. "Well, lets get to it!"

XxXx

Jounouchi and Kaiba did not know what to make of the scene before them.

They'd just come in from a date, and Yami had called them upstairs. Once they stepped into the house, they saw Shizuka, Anzu, and Yugi dancing to some fast paced song.

_Wobble-dy wobble-dy_

_Wa wobble wobble_

They couldn't even call it dancing. It was some type of booty shaking crap that Jounouchi definitely did NOT want his baby sister doing.

_Stop..._

The three stopped bouncing from leg to leg. Kaiba wondered what horror was going to come next.

_Now make that motherf**ker hammer time!_

Yami's jaw dropped. Instead of bouncing from side to side this time, the three did some cobined motion of rolling their hips and shaking their bottoms.

Jou nudged Yami.

"What are they doing?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes."You should be asking why the hell is Yugi doing it?"

Yami was so captivated by the way Yugi's bottom was moving he almost didn't answer. "I am not sure what dance this is called, but it is quite interesting to watch. I did not know Yugi was able to move his hips in that way."

Jou growled. "Shizuka shouldn't be moving any part of her body like that at all."

Jounouchi started making his way into the room to cut off the stereo, but Yami grabbed his arm."Jounochi no!"

Yami didn't want the wonderful movements of his aibou to stop.

Kaiba removed Yami's hand. "Go ahead, Puppy. He's just in perv mode."

As Jounouchi stormed over to the stereo, Kaiba couldn't help but wonder how his puppy would look doing this dance. Definitely better than the midget, who's gender he was starting to question with each passing moment, and his cheerleaders.

_Ass, ass, ass-_

The music stopped, and Anzu turned, ready to hit someone in the face. When she saw Jou, she glared. "What the hell, dude!"

He glared right back. "So you're the culprit! What are you teaching my sister?"

Anzu shrugged. "Just a dance."

"Just a dance?" Jou turned and began mimicking what they were doing. At least, he tried. It wasn't as pretty as Kaiba imagined it would be. "This 'dance' makes her look like a damn hooker."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what it makes you look like, but you obviously have Shizuka and Mai confused."

It took the blond a moment to understand what she meant. "Anzu! Stop talking about her like that!"

"I was telling the truth."

"No, no you weren't. Mai is no where near a hooker. She's sweet and bold and beautiful."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Kaiba stepped fully into the room, his eyes livid. He pushed Anzu and Shizuka out of the way and stood in front of Jounouchi. "Mai is _what_?"

Jounouchi laughed nervously. "I said she was beautiful...but I didn't mean much by it."

"If you didn't, then why call her that?"

"Uh.."

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"What? No!"

No one noticed that Yami pulled Yugi out of the room.

XxXx

"Do that thing for me, Aibou."

"What thing?"

"That glorious dance from just a few minutes ago."

Yugi scooted back on the bed. Yami had an animalistic gleam in his eyes, and he kept running his hands up and down the little one's legs.

"I can't..."

"Why not?" Yami started pulling at Yugi's shirt collar.

"Uh,no music?"

Yugi was lifted and was now standing in front of the bed. Yami was still sitting, undoing the buckle on his pants.

"That's alright, Aibou. We can make our own music."

Yugi groaned. This was going to be a long afternoon.

XxXx

Yami was such a pervert in this. And poor Shizuka couldn't even dance in the safety of Yugi's home. Thanks for ruining everything Jou.


	3. Blah Blah Blah

Third part, and this one is about Kaiba and Jonouchi. I've never written anything with these two characters, probably because I'd convinced myself it would be too hard. But then Ke$ha played, and I was like 'Yea! Lets do this thing!'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I AM SIMPLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS.

XxXx

Blah Blah Blah - Ke$ha

Kaiba x Jonouchi

Seto Kaiba was the most wanted and richest teen in the world.

So why was Katsuya Jonouchi being so difficult?

It was lunch period, and Kaiba was watching said blond laugh with the goof troop, his long bang swinging as he looked from that tall idiot to the brown haired wench.

Tears were running down his unbelieveably soft cheeks (Kaiba was sure they were), making his chocolate eyes shine.

Damn. He was beautiful.

And Kaiba wanted him.

He tried talking to him earlier. The conversation had started out fine at first; Kaiba calling him a mutt, the mutt retorting with either that rich bastard line or something like it, and the two arguing. And then, Jonouchi rejected him.

_"Mutt, accompany me on an outing this weekend."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. No."_

_"Its not like you have anything better to do."_

_"As a matta' of fact, I do."_

_"Wasting precious time with those goof friends of yours? You do that everyday, puppy."_

_"Well if tha's what you call wastin' time, then goin' anywhere with chu is like takin' a vacation to Hell and bein' told you can never come back."_

Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but that had been a major blow to his ego. Knowing that Jounouchi thought of a simple date with him like that hurt. The puppy really couldn't hate him like that, could he?

The bell rang, and Kaiba watched Jounouchi walk into the building to their next class. Focusing on a specific round,perky area, he decided he was going to find out.

XxXx

"Mutt."

"..."

"Mutt."

"..."

Maybe he wanted to be called by his given name. "Jounouchi."

Jonouchi finally looked up, pausing in his writing. He looked annoyed. "What?"

"Is there any particular reason why you said no? Or were you just so overwhelemed by the simple statement your little brain couldn't handle it?"

Jonouchi's jaw clenched, and his hand gripped around his pencil tighter. "Do you have to insult me every time you get the chance?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Answer the question."

"You have nothing I want."

Kaiba took a step back. "What do you mean, nothing you want? Mutt, I have everything you _need_."

"What could you possibly have that I need?"

"Nice clothes. A well paying and respectable job. Money. Status. A ho-"

The rest of Kaiba's sentence was cut short. Jonouchi had punched him in the mouth.

The class stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene. Kaiba was leaning back on a desk, trying to cover up his now bleeding mouth. Jonouchi stood there, his fist still raised. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

Jonouchi spoke, lowering his fist slowly. "You're a spoiled, undeserving bastard."

Kaiba stood, wiping at his mouth. "And you're a low life, pitiful dog."

Instead of responding, Jonouchi took his seat and turned to face the front of the class. His body was shaking, and a few angry tears were spilling out of his eyes.

Kaiba stared at him before looking away. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he messed up.

XxXx

Jonouchi didn't talk to him for the next two weeks. He went out of his way to avoid Kaiba, even risking the chance of being late to his classes by taking different hallways. Kaiba tried to make it seem like he didn't care, that the boy was just being stupid and over dramatic. He wouldn't admit to himelf that he was the cause of the boy's distress, and that he should probably apologize.

Another Friday rolled around, and Kaiba had decided that morning that he had enough of being ignored. He wanted to argue and make the blond mad again, just to see those eyes shine with determination at bringing him down.

He'd also heard that some boy in their class was planning on asking the mutt out. Kaiba, of course, didn't like it, and was going to put a stop to it.

He was now waiting by the front gates of the school for Jonouchi to come out. He'd left him a note on his locker during their lunch period, telling him that Kaiba would be walking him home today. Hopefully the mutt would let him.

Searching the sea of students, Kaiba saw Jonouchi wave at his friends and then head to the gates. He stopped in front of Kaiba. "I don't want you to walk with me."

"Oh well. I already called for my limo to pick me up from your place. I won't be making another call."

Jonouchi didn't respond. He started walking and Kaiba followed.

The situation was uncomfortable for both of them. Jonouchi's feelings were still hurt from Kaiba said to him, but he wanted the CEO there. No one could tell, but Jonouchi did like the guy.

Kaiba, who wanted to apologize, was holding back as well. He was sure his reputation would be damged if he begged for forgiveness from a simpleton. A simpleton he liked a lot.

About ten minutes into the walk, Jonouchi stopped and whipped around to face Kaiba. Kaiba jumped back, not expecting it. "Kaiba, why exactly did you decide to walk me home?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I was hoping you'd stopped being mad enough to finally go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because you've been holding on to unnecessary anger for long enough."

"Why?"

"Because I want you stop ignoring me."

"Why?"

Was the mutt trying to find out information, or make this a damn game? "Because I love making you mad."

"Why?"

Kaiba didn't respond. He couldn't tell the mutt he liked him, at least, not at first. He was waiting until after their third or fourth date, or until Jonouchi confessed first. The people he chose always confessed first.

"Kaiba, are you going to answer?"

"No."

Jonouchi nodded. "Give me a reason why I should go out with you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. The mutt should already have a thousand. "Because I'm practically a celebrity. Everyone wants to go out with a celebrity."

"No."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Jonouchi was looking for something, and he was going to make this as difficult as possible until he got it. "Because I can buy you things."

"Nope."

"I can give you everything you ever wanted."

"Blah, blah, blah..."

"Puppy, will you stop with this and just say yes?"

"Come up with a good reason and I will." Jonouchi turned around and started walking again. "Blah. Blah, blah ,blah."

Kaiba stood there and watched him walk away. He was tempted to just let the dog walk away. He didn't need this. He could simply find some other willing person to go out with him, and make Jonouchi jealous. And then Jonouchi would come running and tell Kaiba that he was a fool for being so difficult.

But Kaiba knew Jonouchi wouldn't do that. He wasn't that type of person. He was a person who was just as stubborn as Kaiba was, who didn't let anyone boss him around, and Kaiba liked that about him.

Damn.

_"I LIKE YOU!"_

Jonouchi turned around and was almost tackled by a speeding Kaiba. Kaiba stopped in front of him, panting. Jonouchi squinted at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, I like you. I like you a lot, mutt, and I want to go out with you tomorrow." Kaiba stepped closer to Jonouchi. "Now, will you please say yes?"

Jonouchi smiled. "Sure."

Kaiba nodded and was about to walk in the opposite direction because Jonouchi grabbed him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home?"

"I thought you were walking me home!"

Kaiba shrugged. "I was only walking with you so I could get the answer I wanted."

"No." Jonouchi started pulling him in the direction of his house. "You can't just stop walking me because you got what you want. If you want the answer to stay yes, then you have to finish the walk."

Kaiba growled. "Stupid dog."

"Spoiled bastard."

XxXx

Kaiba: What gave you the bright idea to make me such a weakling in this?

Lozena: I didn't make you a weakling!

Kaiba: Wow. You're so pathetic that you don't recognize how pathetic your writing is...

Lozena: AND THATS WHY YOU HAVE NO FAMILY JERK!

Kaiba: You stole that from Yugi.

Lozena: So its true! Haha...You are so lonely in the world. Haha.

Kaiba: Stop it!

Hope you all enjoyed the story! Review please. =)


	4. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Fourth part! Wooo! *Does jig* It was hard coming up with another one, but here it is! In the...type?

Welp, time to get on with the story.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW.

XxXx

I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic At The Disco

Jonouchi x Seto

It was to be a glorious day. A glorious wedding day, actually.

Our tall, brown haired, blue eyed groom was dressed in a tux rather than that atrocious long coat thing he always wore, and his some what petty bride wore a nice white dress.

His friends, which there wasn't a lot of, and people who worked for him were seated in the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Everyone was watching in awe as the bride (what was her name again?) made her way down the aisle to Seto, who wasn't smiling. As usual. But everyone guessed he was on the inside. It was his wedding day after all!

The bride made it to the alter, and Seto took her hands in his.

To everyone that walked passed the giant room (yes, they decided to keep the doors open for all to see) they only saw what could be taken as 'picture perfect.' The groom looked perfect. The bride looked perfect, when that veil was covering her face. The decorations, the music, everything was perfect.

Well, it would have been, except...

"DON'T MARRY THAT WHORE!"

Everything stopped. The nuns stopped, the preists stopped, the workers stopped. The guests stopped, the bride and groom stopped.

Everyone looked at the isle. On said isle was the groom's baby brother. Mokuba's eyes were flashing with anger, and his black hair seemed pointier than usual.

Seto let go of the bride's hand and stepped down from the alter, walking to his brother, who was holding his ground. "You will not use that language in the church."

Mokuba stopped his foot. Who cared about the language? His older brother was about to marry that...broad! "Sorry, big brother. But you have to listen to me. That witch is nothing but a lying wench! You can't marry her. She's not good for you!"

Said wench grew outraged at the accusations, afraid of the truth coming out. How dare that stupid child try to ruin her plans! She also stepped down the alter and went over to him. "Where are you getting these fake accusations from?"

The younger laughed, looking scarily just like his older. "Fake? Never! In fact, I have witnesses."

Almost as if the fiasco was planned, the guests on Seto's side rose and came to stand by Mokuba.

No one noticed, but the priests and nuns and workers and everything else had gathered outside the door, watching the entire scene. Not much happened in a church, and this was definitely Church Drama 411. Not even the celebits were going to miss it.

Seto looked outraged. "What is this?"

One of the guests, cute little Yugi, had a moment of courage and stepped forward. "Kaiba, I think you should listen to Mokuba. She isn't as nice as you think she is."

Seto turned his nose up. "Like I would believe you. You walk around with huge colorful spikes in your head." Yugi, and Yami, flinched. "So what would you know? The chemicals in your head are most likely messing with you."

Jonouchi, very much resembling a golden retriever,was ready to defend his friend. "Ay man. You can't talk to Yug like that. He's just tryna help you!"

"Here comes the dog..."

"Stop calling me that!"

The two began bickering, and the outside watchers started to move in closer. They didn't want to miss a thing. They could almost hear nothing to two were saying, but they could guess whatever it was wasn't appreciated in the church. Oh well.

A taller version of the little cutie stepped inbetween the two, obviously irritated. "We need to get back to the issue at hand. Kaiba, you are about to be married to a non-worthy woman. Listen to what we have to say and reconsider this decision before extreme measures are needed."

Extreme measures? This certainly excited the onlookers. What measure could be more extreme than the way this crowd was handling affairs in church? They moved closer.

Bakura, that white haired bastard, looking just as evil as ever, growled. "That woman doesn't love you. She just wants you for your money. To her, and me, you're nothing but an easy way to the free life."

"Yea! She's just a normal hoe Honda would pick up off the streets!"

"I bet you she has a disease or something."

"SHE OFFERED ME A BLOW JOB!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the old man standing next to the cutie. Nothing on his face said that he was anything but serious.

The woman grabbed Seto's arm, trying to drag him away. "Sweetheart, don't listen to these people. They're just jealous. Let's finish the ceremony and then get out of here."

Mokuba grabbed his brother's other sleeve. "He's not going anywhere until he sees the evidence! Honda?"

Another tall boy, this one being Honda, stepped forward and produced a manilla envelope from the inside of his jacket. He opened the envelope slowly, and then pulled out various large photos.

Though some of the guests already knew what those photos contained, they were still surprised and disgusted. Those who didn't know had to turn away, fearing their eyes would burn right out of their sockets.

Seto was passed the photos, and he had the same reactions. He thought he'd seen worse before on Cheaters, but this was just outrageous. Angry, Seto threw the pictures on the floor.

The onlookers snatched up the photos, ready to be amazed and disgusted as well. They weren't disappointed.

Instead of Seto cursing out the woman like the others thought he would, he unleashed his anger out on them. "I don't know what game you idiots are trying to play, but it isn't going to work. I am marrying this woman, and I am marrying her today."

Jonouchi wanted to respond, but Anzu, stopped him.

Reluctantly, the guests went to sit back down, defeated. They weren't sure what they could say to stop the groom from marrying that atrocity.

The onlookers went back to their work, upset that no more was to happen. So much for going home with great stories to tell their kids.

The priest, shaken by the previous events, continued on with the ceremony. Just before the moment when the two were supposed to exchange 'I Do's', Mokuba looked at Jonouchi's face.

Though no one had noticed, he had been pretty down the entire wedding. Now, he just looked down right depressed.

Mokuba knew that Jonouchi loved his brother. It was so obvious even though the blond would swear that he didn't.

Mokuba looked back up. The priest paused, and he took his chance.

"SETO!"

The brown haired man looked at his brother, annoyance lining his face. Mokuba ignored it.

"Don't marry that woman. Please."

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you? She's a good person, and I love her-"

Mokuba cut him off. "No. You don't. You're just using her as a distraction, just as she was using you."

What? Distraction? Church Drama 411 has returned!

"You were hoping that by marrying her, your feelings for the true person you love would disappear. But we both know that's not going to happen. Stop being a coward, and tell that man how you truely feel before you lose him for good."

MAN! Seto Kaiba, gay? Never!

Seto's jaw dropped, as did many others.

Mokuba turned to Jonouchi. "Jo, as much as I love you, you need to man up as well. Your just going to let Seto get up there and marry his life away to someone who doesn't deserve it? That doesn't sound like the friend I know. The Jonouchi I know would stop this madness and just tell his crush how he really feels. The Jonouchi I know would stop being afraid and take the chance!"

Mokuba stopped talking.

There was a chill in the air.

Crickets could be heard making those annoying noises.

The guests were shocked; who knew that Kaiba would indeed have feelings for the one he claim he hated?

Who knew Jonouchi would indeed love the man he swore he loathed?

Seto and Jonouchi looked at each other, and Seto stepped down from the alter to walk towards him. Jonouchi lifted out of his seat and started walking as well. The two met in the middle.

"Dog, is what my brother saying true? That you have feelings for me?"

Jonouchi laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, I guess so. You were never supposed to find out, but looks like that couldn't even happen."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid that wouldn't feel the same for me."

Seto laughed softly, taking Jonouchi's other hand into his own. He tugged the slightly shorter blond to him, and kissed him.

It was one of those 'aaww!' moments where everyone just had to clap. The guests. The priests. The nuns. The celebits. Everybody.

And for the wench? Well, you reap what you sew. She was never important anyway.

XxXx

Ah! I love this one! Lol it wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but I love it all the same anyway. It took me two days to write for absolutely no reason.

What song should I do next?

Read & Review! Thanks you guys!


End file.
